My Paranormal Life
by MeriaAlexa
Summary: Hellboy has been at the BPRD for most of his life, Anna has too. The two have been friends for quite some time. But everyone has their secrets right? Anna has been keeping something from him and it changes his opinion about the girl he always thought of as the closest to "normal" Paranormal. Bad description better one inside!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello there everyone kind enough to read this! This is my first post on , and hopefully not my last… This story is about my OC Anna and her life at the B.P.R.D. I kept this chapter short so I can find out if anyone would even be interested in chapter 2, so … Please R&R!

Chapter one:

The music started around four A.M. It was a mix of hard rock, scream-o, and metal. Hellboy wanted to punch the source of this music so he could go back to sleep. But, he knew that that would never happen, so he was resigned to roll over and cover his ears. Thomas Manning was not about to give up on removing what he considered this "Noise pollution" so easily. He blocked out the florescent lights that lined the hall way with the back of his hand. This noise must end and so must her attitude towards the rules he had set up to protect, and control this institution.

When he reached the large metal door, he became aware that he wasn't the only one bothered by the noise. Agent Sherman was pounding on the metal; making the lower notes sound even louder. So to make herself audible she began talking at the door, but she seemed to believe that what she did wouldn't help.

"Anna!" She called out the moment that the song was over, and light footsteps sounded from inside and slowly the door creaked open.

"Good morning!" called a cheery voice from inside. Manning stood beside his agent and prepared to give the speech he gave at least once a week.

"Anna." He started "Turn off the music. Keep it off. Its four AM."

He was too tired and believed he had better things to do with his time to give the rest of the speech. He began trudging back to his office, where he had fallen asleep the night before. His pink slippers made small squeaking noised on the glistening floor.

From somewhere down the hall Hellboy sighed in relief, but Liz just stood there. She had been kept up all night by one thing or another, she blamed most of it on caffeine, but in truth she just had too many thoughts on her mind. Most of them where about Hellboy, some included the girl inside the door she stood in front of.

After Manning had finished speaking the door had clicked closed again, Anna obviously wanting nothing to do with her fellow agent. Liz complied and walked back towards her room, wondering absent mindedly if this time Anna would listen and keep the music off until the majority of the building was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello there again, here is chapter two of My Paranormal Life. This chapter is also short, I haven't had time to write, schools been busy. Please reed and review!

Chapter 2

POV- Anna

I shut off the music as Manning had told me to, and re-set my clock. I hadn't slept again, and I couldn't say it was something in my genetics if it began showing more prominent signs. It was the nightmares; they kept me awake, mostly images of home. I didn't want to think about home. I was home.

At the moment I needed something to tear me out of my thoughts, something did. A blinking red light affixed to my wall accompanied by a blaring siren. 'Time to get to work then,' I checked that my key was still attached to the cord around my neck and headed off to the garage.

By the time I got there, Yohan, Myers, Clay and Blue were already assembled. All of the agents in gear supervising the movement of the rest of the equipment.

"Easy!" I yelled at one of the humans, who happened to be carrying a case that belonged to me. He turned around startled, looked at me and his face changed into, if possible, a more stunned expression.

"I don't like it when Humans stair at me." I kept my voice flat as he disappeared into the Garbage truck and hid there. Abe cast a look at the back of my head.

"You say you don't like being compared to Red, but…" He let his sentence trail off.

I can clearly see why Humans stair at me. It would have been easier if I just had elf ears, or golden eyes, but apparently that is not the plan had for me. Nellio weren't that lucky. Dark grey skin was not something that helped me blend in.

"So, where are we going and what are we hunting?" I asked Able, trying to change the subject. In turn Abe only shook his head and turned to Manning.


End file.
